


Stripper-Gram

by VampAmber



Series: SPN ABO Bingo: Round One [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Complete, Dean in Panties, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, One Shot, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Dean, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scenting, Smut, Stripper Dean Winchester, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: When the unknown omega pulled away, Castiel couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his mouth. But then reality came crashing back and he remembered that he had no idea who this stranger was that had just kissed him stupid. The alpha stepped back, if just to resist temptation because those lips were made of sin incarnate. He cleared his throat before asking “Who are you?”The omega chuckled, the sound going straight to Castiel’s libido. “Dean Winchester, at your service. I’m your stripper-gram,” he explained. He smiled when he finished, and Castiel had to stop himself from whimpering again. Until Dean’s words properly registered in his brain, that is.“Wait, stripper-gram? What on Earth?”





	Stripper-Gram

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Casifer: I'm back, baby!
> 
> The hospital helped a metric fucklot (I actually wrote some of this while there). Not only am I finally able to sleep again, the meds they gave me also helped me feel a lot less depressed and anxious. I feel like an actual person again, yays! Plus, yesterday I got hired at the Bath & Body Works at my local mall, which is good because yay money from job, but that also means I might not get much writing done til after Black Friday's done (for those non-US readers, look up Black Friday, it's hilarious yet pants shitting-level terrifying). So, it'll be like usual, with me disappearing for a while because I have nothing to post. XD
> 
> This lovely little semi-PWP was written for my SPN ABO Bingo square **Knotting**. That leaves only six more squares to finish before the end (which I think was December 2nd). Wish me luck. ^_^

Castiel looked up, confused, as he heard a knock on his door. It wasn't too terribly late, but he still had no idea who would be knocking since he hadn’t ordered food and wasn’t expecting any of his friends. When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of the most attractive man he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. The omega had light brown hair that almost looked blond, beautiful moss green eyes, a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and a chiseled jaw that made Castiel think things that he would never dare say out loud, especially to a complete stranger.

“Castiel Novak?” The man asked, his voice with its whiskey undertones sending shivers down the alpha’s spine.

“Uhh... Yes?” Castiel answered, now even more confused.

But then the omega reached over, grabbing him by the necktie he was still wearing, and pulled him in for a searing kiss that made Castiel’s legs forget how to function, his confusion now completely forgotten.

When the unknown omega pulled away, Castiel couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his mouth. But then reality came crashing back and he remembered that he had no idea who this stranger was that had just kissed him stupid. The alpha stepped back, if just to resist temptation because those lips were made of sin incarnate. He cleared his throat before asking “Who are you?”

The omega chuckled, the sound going straight to Castiel’s libido. “Dean Winchester, at your service. I’m your stripper-gram,” he explained. He smiled when he finished, and Castiel had to stop himself from whimpering again. Until Dean’s words properly registered in his brain, that is.

“Wait, stripper-gram? What on Earth?”

“Stripper-gram,” Dean repeated. “A stripper is ordered and comes to your house to put on a private show,” he said in a way that made it sound like he was reciting a speech instead of just speaking. Then he grinned again. Dear god, that grin was practically lethal.

“I have never in my life ordered a stripper,” Castiel said, though he couldn’t quite pull up the righteous indignation that he was sure he should probably be feeling right now. Not with Dean standing in front of him, looking so amazingly edible.

“But your brother did,” Dean clarified for him. He waited until the alpha finished his annoyed groan before he continued. “He ordered me special, actually. Said you had a thing for guys like me, but that you were too boring to ever actually go out and have yourself a good time.” At Castiel’s glare, Dean held his hands up defensively. “His words, not mine.”

Castiel just sighed. “That does sound exactly like Gabe, and this does seem like the exact kind of thing he would do to ‘help’,” Cas said, using finger quotes for emphasis. Dean let out an amused snort, and Castiel was about to ask him why before he paused, his brain finally realizing something. “Wait, since when do strippers kiss their clients?”

Dean chuckled again, and Castiel wanted to bottle it up and sell it. Or better yet, keep it all for himself. “Usually, yeah, no touching and all that. But Gabe’s paying me triple to go about this in a more hands on kind of way.”

“He hired me a prostitute?” Castiel shouted, face turning red in embarrassment. He was glad that his neighbors were far enough away that they couldn’t hear him right now.

“Oh hell no,” Dean shot back immediately, looking justifiably insulted. “I may take off my panties in front of strangers for a living, but I am not a freaking hooker. I’m not even close to being that desperate for money.”

“My apologies,” Castiel responded, feeling guilty. “But I’m sure you can understand my confusion here.”

“Thanks,” Dean said, accepting the apology and visibly relaxing. “And yeah, I get you,” he continued. “A lap dance is what he meant by hands on, and a bit of kissing, too, if I wanted. But he definitely didn’t pay me to have sex with you, I promise.”

“Well, I’m sorry that you’ve apparently wasted your time, but I’m not really interested,” Castiel told the omega, even though a large part of him wanted Dean to stay.

“You seemed pretty interested when we were kissing,” Dean reminded him with a wink that made Castiel’s heart thump oddly in his chest.

The alpha blushed. “Well, uh…” He stuttered. “The kiss was really good, I admit, but, uh… I don’t actually need a stripper.” Castiel had to force himself to not stare at Dean’s lips longingly.

Dean smirked. “Really good, huh?” When Castiel blushed even harder, the omega let out a laugh. “Well, your brother paid for two hours, so you’re stuck with me until then.”

“What if I pay you more?” Castiel asked halfheartedly.

“Wouldn’t wanna risk losing my job for leaving early,” Dean pointed out. “Besides, it sounds like you don’t actually want me to go.” When Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise, Dean continued. “Which totally works, cuz I’d kinda like to stay, too.” There was no flirty wink or anything this time, just honesty.

“I don’t want you to get fired because of me,” Castiel relented, even though that was on the bottom of the list of reasons why he was relenting. “But I really don’t actually need a lap dance,” he restated, though it was more for himself than Dean.

“I’m cool with whatever, as long as it’s not hooker stuff,” Dean said as Castiel moved to the side to let him into the house.

The alpha had to stop himself from swooning as Dean went past, though, because in the close confines of the entryway, his scent washed over Castiel in all the best ways. Castiel couldn’t remember ever smelling anything even half as good. But he wasn’t as subtle at scenting as he’d hoped because Dean smirked again before asking “You like?” The omega even moved his head to the side and rubbed at his neck to let the scent get a little stronger. And boy, did Castiel like.

But instead of jumping the omega like his instincts wanted him to, he shrugged, trying to do it nonchalantly. “You smell rather pleasant,” Castiel told the omega, though he wished he hadn't sounded quite so squeaky when he did.

Dean inhaled and smiled. “Right back at you, Cas,” he said as he sauntered towards the living room where the documentary that Castiel had been watching was back from the commercial break. It seemed a lifetime ago that he'd been learning about the effects of the decline in the bee population.

“Whatcha watchin’?” The omega asked as he flopped down onto the couch, the flannel overshirt and dark t-shirt underneath riding up slightly to reveal his tanned hip and a bit of pink lace that was gone in a flash as Dean adjusted his shirts back into place. “The Discovery Channel?”

Castiel nodded. “It's about bees,” he said awkwardly.

“Sounds fascinating,” Dean responded in a way that Castiel couldn’t figure out if it was sarcasm or not. “You got Netflix?” Dean then asked, giving him a big hint on the previous sentence’s intent.

“Yes?” Castiel said it as if it were a question, because his confusion from earlier had apparently risen from the grave.

“I was thinking we could watch a movie together, but if you wanna finish your bee thing, I’m cool either way,” Dean said quickly.

“I’m sure I can catch it again later,” Castiel replied as he walked over to the side of the couch he’d been sitting at before the knock that had changed his evening plans completely. “What movie were you thinking?”

Dean just shrugged. “Dunno… maybe something horror or action? Those kinds are usually my favorites.”

Castiel clicked through the titles until he spotted a horror movie that sounded interesting. He looked over at Dean, and pushed play after the omega nodded in agreement. When Castiel sat down on the couch, he was startled when he felt Dean cozy up next to him. Before Castiel even got the chance to say anything, Dean looked up at him and grinned. “You didn’t want a lap dance, so I’m trying to meet you in the middle for the hands on part. I think this technically counts,” he explained. “I can go back to the other end of the couch if you want me too, though,” he added. There was a half second flicker of self-doubt in his eyes that made the alpha in Castiel want to protect him from everything bad ever.

“No, this… this is good,” Castiel stammered, and even went so far as to drape his arm over the omega’s shoulder. Dean let out a contented sigh and snuggled in even closer.

Castiel couldn’t focus on the movie with the heavenly scent of Dean floating into his nostrils every time he breathed. It didn’t help matters any that Dean was slowly moving in closer and closer. And when Dean’s hand started wandering around the outside of his thigh, paying attention to the television screen went from difficult to impossible.

“I know you’re not paying attention to the movie,” Dean whispered near what Castiel could only guess was the end. The alpha stiffened at having been caught. “It’s okay, I can’t either. You smell way too good.”

“I’ve never smelled anything as good as you,” Castiel whispered back, even though there wasn’t really any need to be quiet since neither of them were watching the movie. He let out a moan as he felt Dean’s hand wander from his thigh to his groin, stiffening in a whole different way than before. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he choked out, trying to at least not thrust into Dean’s hand, since he couldn’t stop his erection or even the occasional moan that escaped.

“Oh trust me, alpha, I want to,” Dean said before kissing Castiel once again. If the first kiss had been mind blowing, there were no words big enough to describe this one. Dean’s tongue forced its way into Castiel’s mouth, and that was all the invitation he needed before his hands were roaming all over the omega’s body.

“That lap dance still off the table?” Dean panted out raggedly.

“What do you think?” Castiel asked before pulling Dean onto his lap himself. The second the omega was properly straddling him, Castiel’s world exploded in sensation as their erections were now being pushed together. As he started thrusting, Dean started thrusting back, and they went back to their kissing with renewed desperation.

“Not sure this is what lap dances are normally like,” Castiel muttered as he tore himself away from Dean long enough to remove the omega’s t-shirt, his flannel overshirt pushed off and on the floor ages ago. He zeroed in on a nipple and started sucking and lightly biting it, making Dean groan and grind into Castiel’s lap even harder.

“Fuck yes!” Dean shouted. “And we passed lap dance a while back, Cas,” he mumbled, grabbing handfuls of dark hair as Castiel switched to the other nipple. He pushed Castiel back long enough to remove the alpha’s shirt, then attacked his mouth like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet.

“Need you, Cas, need you now,” Dean said as Castiel worked his way down Dean’s throat, leaving hickeys that would be impossible to hide.

Castiel finished the bruise he had been working on and looked up, grinning at how the omega already looked like he’d been fucked hard and put away wet after just a little making out and some frottage. “You said you weren’t a hooker, that my brother didn’t pay you to have sex with me,” he reminded Dean, even though he wanted nothing more than to completely wreck the omega in his lap right now.

“Your two hours were up by the time the movie ended, Cas, so right now I’m off the clock since you were my last customer of the night,” Dean told him, flicking one of Castiel’s nipples and making the alpha gasp. “Now shut up and fuck me already, because holy hell I have never needed a knot more than I need yours right now.”

“You mean it?” Castiel asked, astonished. Dean looked incredible, and could have anybody he wanted, alpha, beta, even omega. So why was he picking some boring guy who had to have his brother hire a stripper for him to get him to do anything other than watch a bee documentary by himself on a Saturday night?

“Wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t, dumbass,” Dean said, giving that cheeky smirk again. “Now take me to your bedroom and fuck me into the mattress, cuz your couch is way too small for the things I wanna do to you.”

Castiel was up and carrying Dean to his bedroom faster than the omega could even blink. He all but ripped Dean’s jeans off, then stared in awe at the sight before him. Dean was smiling up at him from the bed, wearing nothing but a grin and a skimpy pair of pink lace panties, his cock poking out from under the waistband in the most beautifully obscene way possible. “God…” Castiel muttered, still staring.

“You got a panty kink?” Dean asked smugly.

“I didn’t know I had one until now,” Castiel replied, though his focus was still on the present before him, wrapped in an intricate pattern of pink lace. “It looks… I want… It’s perfect, Dean,” Castiel said as he was finally able to draw himself away to meet that green gaze.

“Then you’re in luck, Cas,” Dean purred, “because my underwear drawer’s almost nothing but more of the same. I have one that’s even skimpier, all black lace with a little red bow.”

“Wear those next time,” Castiel said, his eyes back on the lace as he started to caress the part covering a little bit of Dean’s hip.

“Next time? You wanna hire me again?” Dean asked, sounding like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Not hire,” Castiel corrected him. “I want to… date you?” The heat and desperation that had been fueling his lust faded, replaced by worry. Castiel couldn’t help but be afraid that Dean was going to turn him down. Kissing, making out, even a one night stand was one thing, but would the omega want a relationship?

Dean sat up, his lace panties and half hard dick poking out the top at odds with the innocent pose of sitting on a bed cross legged and looking up at Castiel in wonder. “You’re asking me out? Even though you know I’m a stripper?”

“Your profession doesn’t matter,” Castiel said and he ran his palm over Dean’s jaw lightly. “Though I would at least prefer it if I was the only one you did this with,” he teased, his hand running through Dean’s hair now.

Dean laughed. “Trust me, most of my clients I wouldn’t do even a tenth of what we’ve done even if I was allowed. You’re probably the first non-repulsive alpha I’ve had since I started this a few months back,” Dean said as he unbuttoned Castiel’s slacks. “Though for you, I think I’d be willing to cut out the stripper-gram duties. It pays well,” he said as he pushed down Castiel’s pants and boxers at the same time, “but I like these perks better.” Castiel was already back to being fully hard, but that pun was terrible enough that he almost lost it again. Dean taking him into his mouth almost down to his testicles made the alpha forgive that one bad joke, though.

“God, I would keep you if I could,” Castiel said in a moan, both hands running through Dean’s hair.

Dean pulled off with a loud popping noise. “I think you could probably convince me to stay,” he said in that verbal smirk of his that Castiel was already growing addicted to. “Now please for the love of all that is holy, tell me you have condoms.” It was only then that the smell of slick registered to Castiel’s senses, which was insane considering how strong the aroma was. Strong and delicious.

“Bedside table, top drawer,” Castiel said, then climbed onto the bed while Dean pulled out a light blue foil packet. He waited for Dean to turn back towards him before pulling him into a kiss. Dean fell back, dragging Castiel with him, and their dicks rubbed together perfectly through the lace as they rutted against each other, the kiss going deeper and deeper.

Then Dean pulled away, and resisted when Castiel tried to pull him back. “Whoa there, cowboy,” the omega chastised him. “We go much longer without the actual sex and I’m gonna blow my load before the party starts.” That was all Castiel needed to hear before he pulled away completely to roll the condom onto his achingly hard cock.

“Spread your legs,” Castiel growled, and Dean happily obeyed. The alpha may not have been a virgin, but it had been a while so he took his time peeling the slick-soaked panties from Dean, marveling at both the rather large for an omega-sized erection and the soaking wet hole that Castiel was already ramming into in his mind. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered without thinking.

Dean blushed so hard that Castiel didn’t even need to look up at his face to see it. “You’re not so bad yourself,” Dean finally managed to squeak out. Then the omega yelped as Castiel pushed the first finger in. “Fuck, that feels so good,” Dean mumbled, moving his hips in impatience. When Castiel added the second finger, he let out a moan, and when finger number three went in he shouted “God, yes, I need your knot so fucking bad right now!”

Castiel finished prepping the omega as quickly as possible, then pushed himself in all at once. “So. Fucking. Goooooood…” Dean babbled, before Castiel started thrusting and he lost all coherent thought.

Castiel could feel his knot starting to form, and Dean was back to finally being capable of human speech again, even if it was just the repeated whimper of “Knot me, alpha, please?” He slammed into Dean even harder, unable to stop, and suddenly the already tight hole tightened even more around Castiel, and Dean screamed as he orgasmed. That was exactly what the alpha needed, and his orgasm joined Dean’s as he felt his knot catch and the condom start to fill. He was glad he always paid extra to get the kind made for knotting, because he would have burst a regular condom by now, he was orgasming so hard. It took him almost an entire minute to finish, and when he finally came down from the high he slumped on top of Dean, glad the omega wasn’t a twink and could handle his weight.

“That was… holy fuck…” Dean slurred, running his hand along Castiel’s sweat covered back.

“Yeah, definitely,” Castiel mumbled, barely able to comprehend what had just happened. He had never had an orgasm like that, not even close. He gave Dean a chaste kiss on the lips, or at least as chaste as could be when you were still tied together sexually. “I think I’ll keep you,” he murmured, not really aware of what he was saying, even if deep down he meant it.

Dean chuckled, causing Castiel’s knot to give one last go and making them both moan from over-sensitization. When they calmed back down again, Dean gave Castiel and equally chaste kiss. “You know, I think I’ll let you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end it where I did, but for those curious, Gabe laughed his ass off when he found out that Cas was now dating the stripper he'd hired for him. And as soon as he was done laughing, he demanded their firstborn be named after him. Cas just scowled, while Dean threw a pillow at him. They did let him be the best man at their wedding, though.


End file.
